Immortally Human
by Benelect14
Summary: Magic Man sends Finn back in time to six years after the Mushroom war. Finn is determined to find a way home, but what he didn't expect was help from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were as content as can be after coming back home from another day of adventuring. Finn especially felt like nothing could bring his day down.

"Man that was the most exciting village save ever!" Finn said brushing off a small patch of fire still lingering on his shirt.

"You said it man." Jake said in a calmer tone.

"First it was the fire evacuation, then the goblin hoard, then the dragon…"

"It's kinda weird though." Jake said.

"How so?" Finn asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"I mean, all that in one day. We usually have a three days of adventuring before feeling this tired."

"But that's what made this awesome. We get to kick back for the rest of the day." Finn said enthusiastically.

Approaching the front door though Finn suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. He stopped for a minute and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so he just shrugged it off like a question that he had no answer to.

Jake saw that Finn was no longer beside him as he stepped in front of the door. He looked at Finn kind of worried as he walked up to him with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong buddy you went stiff for a second back there."

Finn looked at Jake still wearing that mask of uncertainty on his face. "I don't know – I just felt like something wasn't right."

Finn didn't want to worry Jake about it though. He just wanted to kick back and enjoy the rest of the day. "I'm probably just tired. You know how edgy I get when I'm tired." Finn chuckled.

"Well if that's the case then get ready for some of my famous meatloaf surprise." Jake said with all of his worries now dropped. If there was anything to make him lose focus on something it was either ice cream or cooking. But little did both of them know that Finn's hunch was something to be reckoned with.

While inside Jake told Finn to wait at the table so he could smell his masterpiece coming together. Finn happily agreed, but he still was wondering what was bothering him. Before he could sink deeper into thought about it Jake placed the newly cooked meatloaf singing a ceremonial tune to welcome Finn to his favorite food. But instead of having an over joyed look on his face he just gave a blank expression. This really bothered Jake. No one has ever looked at his creations like that, which made him worry once again about his brother.

"Finn, something seems to really be bothering you." Jake said.

"What, no. What makes you say that?" Finn mumbled.

"Finn, I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know when something is bothering you."

Feeling a bit relieved and defeated Finn told Jake what has been on his mind.

"I just don't know exactly what it is – it's like its right in front of me, but I've got my eyes shut."

"Worrying like this is not going to solve anything. If it will make you feel better we'll look into it tomorrow alright, but for now just sit down, and enjoy my cooking." Jake said as he cut a chunk on Finn's plate.

After taking Jake advice the rest of the day went exactly as Finn hoped it would. They played some video games, had a little dance party with BMO, and even played a few rounds of Card Wars.

As night approached Finn and Jake said their goodnight's and went to sleep. Jake slept well, snoring loudly, and randomly saying stuff from his dream, but Finn lay awake tossing and turning, still feeling like something was up. After a few hours of uncomfortable sleeping he suddenly woke up, gasping for air. He looked around in panic like the house was on fire, but everything seemed to be fine taking in a big breathe of relief he wiped the sweat off his forehead and laid back to sleep when suddenly something in front of him flashed bright blue. He closed his eyes and waited until they adjusted, when he opened them once again he saw that the light floating lazily in the air. Finn was mesmerized, as if he were under a spell. He got up, he put on his clothes, grabbed his sword and got closer. When he was near grabbing distance from it the orb moved, setting itself by the ladder. Still under its trance Finn followed it, and every time he got close the orb moved like it was leading him. At last the orb stopped in the middle of the living room. Finn looked at it and reached out his hand. He was just about to touch until suddenly Finn was pinned to the ground, and the orb instantaneously expanded and changed into a portal. Growling, Finn moved his head to try and take a look at the intruder.

"No need to thank me for this Finn, no need at all." A familiar voice said.

"Magic Man, what do you want now!? Jake, Jaaaaake Magic Man is in here!" Finn screamed

"It's no use Finn I cast a sleep spell on him, he won't hear you." Magic Man said gleefully.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Oh, you know me, always wanting to screw with people and teach them a lesson, and guess what? You're ready for lesson two!" Magic Man said as he threw him into the portal without any hesitation.

"Have fun Finn!" Magic Man yelled as Finn fell in screaming at the top of his lungs hoping that Jake would hear him.

Finn woke up dizzy and really angry. He shook his head and pulled out his sword, calling out Magic Man to let him out. But it was futile, he told himself to stay cool and just try and find a way out of where ever it is he was in, then beat the crap out of Magic Man when he got back.

Finn looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a completely run down city. Cars were totaled and covered in weeds on the road, buildings were either gone or in really bad shape, broken glass and debris was scattered everywhere, and the sky was all cloudy and grey. Where ever he was he didn't like it at all.

He walked around the streets looking for any signs of life that could help him out, but all he could find were more trails of destruction and some giant, pink, webs of gum like substances. He was just about to call it a day and just find a place to sleep until he saw something move in the shadows of an old burger shack. The sign was hanging upside down clinging onto the post by a cable. Some of the letters were laying on the ground, but Finn could piece together a name. _'McDanolds. Huh, what a weird name.'_

"Hello!" He called, waving his hands in the air hoping to catch its attention, but the figure didn't respond.

He thought that it probably couldn't hear him so he decided to approach it, unaware of the danger he was about to face.

He got right behind it and put his hand on its shoulder. "Hey mister could you help me out I'm trying to find a—"

But what he thought was a harmless creature suddenly grabbed him by his hand and attempted to swallow it whole.

Finn took out his sword, cut of its hand, and quickly jumped back.

"Geez Louis guy…" Finn said as he rubbed his wrist, stemming the slight pain from its grip. Finn took a good long look at the thing and said, "…what the heck are you?"

The creature look like a deformed, hollow shell of a candy person, and its insides were filled with some green looking slime. It didn't speak but it kept groaning as if it were trying.

All of a sudden the creature let out a screech so high and loud that Finn had to take off his hat and stuff his fingers into his ears.

"Donk this!" Finn yelled as he ran out into the open street, but what he saw made his eyes swell into the size of plates.

The whole left side of the street which led to the open road going to who knows where was infested with the same zombie like creatures. Finn turned around and saw the same thing. He decided to find another way out through the alley where he met the first creature, but it was no use, he was completely surrounded.

"This. Sucks. Well, I guess if I'm going down here I might as well fight them till the end." Finn said putting his hat back on.

He turned around to face the crowd of creatures ready to take down as many as possible until suddenly, he fell through the man hole he didn't notice was right under him.

Finn fell flat on his butt and was covered in sewer muck.

"Are you flipping crazy!?" A voice shouted as it closed the manhole and lit up a flare.

"Huh," Finn said as he shielded his eyes from the blinding flare light.

"You could've died out there, or worse, become one of those things!"

"Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do?" Finn shouted in response.

"What did you say…weenie?" The voice said as it picked Finn off the ground by his shirt and put him right at its face.

"Say that again. Say it to my face."

Finn wiped some of the muck off his face and looked at his captor's face.

"Marceline?" Finn said in surprise. "Marceline is that you? Oh man, am I glad to see y—"

"Zip it blondie! How do you know my name?" Marceline asked as she held Finn closer.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Finn. Finn the human. You're best frie—"

"Wait, did you just say you were human?" asked sternly.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

Marceline quickly let go of Finn's shirt and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come with me." Marceline said as she tugged Finn through the many tunnels of the sewer.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place, we need to get somewhere safe." She said as she took more lefts and rights than Finn could keep track.

They finally stopped to a halt at a wall then Marceline kneeled down and pulled out one of the blocks from out of the floor. "Come on." She said as she took hold of his wrist once more leading him to a ladder straight ahead.

She went up first and told him to follow. They climbed up out of the tunnel and into what seemed like the garage of an old firehouse, though it was converted into a living room.

"Home sweet home. Come over to the kitchen I'll fix us something to eat. She said as she sealed the entrance to the tunnel.

She opened the door to the entrance of the main building and gestured him to go inside.

As Finn stepped inside he was amazed. The whole building has been redecorated into a house for at least a family of four. The table, though a little rotten in some areas, could sit down at least six people. The kitchen was as big as the one he had at home, and the living room from before looked like it could house a small press conference.

"Well just don't stand there come in. Unless of course you turned into one of them. Then of course I'm going to have to kill you." Marceline said in a playful voice.

Finn chuckled nervously and sat down at the table still looking around the room. Then he turned his attention to Marceline. She looked almost the same as she always does, except that she was about Finn's height, and her hair was unevenly short with a short braid tied with a purple hair band on right side of her face. Her style of clothing style was still the same though. She was wearing a purple band shirt, a pair of ripped knee long jeans, and a pair of black flip flops.

She looked back and caught him staring at her. She let out a small chuckle as he quickly turned around, trying to cover the embarrassment on his face.

"Relax dude, here…"She said, placing two cans of chicken soup and spoons on each side of the table.

Finn looked at the soup wondering why she suddenly was being so nice to him.

Marceline noticed that he didn't even touch his soup when she about half-way done with hers.

"It's not poisoned. If that's what you're thinking." She mumbled with a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"What, no. It's not that. It's just…" Finn said as he started stirring his soup around.

"…why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he said after taking a few spoons in. "Even though you saved me earlier you were still pretty hostile. Then right after I said that I was human you changed all of a sudden."

Marceline gulped down the rest of her soup before replying, "I have my reasons okay. Let's just leave it at that." She said crossing her arms and turning away from Finn.

"Are you alone here?' Finn asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I wasn't always. I was with my dad for a little bit, then I was with Simon, and now I'm on my own."

"Simon…Simon Petricov?"

"Yeah, did you know him too?" Marceline asked him in surprise.

"Well where I'm from he calls himself Ice King."

"Ice King…he kept calling himself that every time he put the crown on. Did he ever hurt anyone?"

"Nah, sure we fight sometimes but he usually just kidnaps princesses and forces them to marry him. It's like a hobby for him really. That's why I'm there. To help save them and set things straight with him."

"Are you from the future?" She asked eagerly.

"I think so, because I already know you."

"That explains how you know my name. Tell me more."

Finn and Marceline spent almost the rest of the night talking about things that have happened in Ooo. Laughing, and sometimes even crying at some of the things Finn said about the stories that Marceline's told him about her and Simon.

"You must really miss him huh?" Finn asked leaning forward on his arms.

"Yeah," she said wiping off a small tear from the corner of her eye. "But you told me he's okay. So I'm happy."

"Alright, enough about my place. Tell me what the hay happened here?"

"Well, I don't remember much, and honestly, I don't really want to. But I remember Simon telling me about a war that happened in this world and my dad said something about some guy called the Lich broke out and turned every living human out here into, well, those things."

"Oh, you must have been pretty young back then."

"I was eight, but after a year with being with Simon, six months with my dad, and five and a half years by myself, I've been able to cope with it all."

"You're dad, Hunsonabadeer, is he still around?"

"Oh yeah, he still around, but I really don't want to see him for a while. Don't ask."

"So how do you reckon you'll get back?" She asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, actually, there is one person who could help you get back, but I bet he won't do it."

"Really, who?"

"My dad, but I don't think he'll be interested in helping you out, and besides, I don't want to see him."

"But you said you think which gives me small chance. Could you—"

"Didn't I just say no?"

"Please," Finn said putting on the biggest pout face he could produce.

To her, it was the stupidest face she had ever seen, she even started sniggering a bit. But she did feel bad for him, especially when he was so desperate that he had to make a pathetic look like that. "Alright, alright. I'll make you a deal, only because you look so ridiculous. You help me with two things and I'll get you to him, though I'm telling you it's a waste of time."

"Awesome, but why two?" Finn asked tilting his head slightly.

"You owe me for saving you buns back there."

"Oh okay, so first I do your requests then we open a portal to the Nightosphere to—"

"There is no portal. I guess that's how you get around in the future, but my dad never created a portal. At least not yet."

"What, well then how do we get there?"

"The only way to get there is to go to the Door Lords. That's the only way I know how. Even my dad uses that way, but it's going to be tough. The Door Lords listen to my dad because of fear, but if it's just us then they probably won't open up."

"You've never done it before?"

"I've only been to the Nightosphere twice. Plus, I was with my dad then."

Finn sank back into his chair. His mind was racing with possible solutions until it just hit him like a slap to the face.

"I got it! In my time we came across a Door Lord and beat his door!" Finn said jumping off his seat and unto his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Marceline asked as she kicked her feet up on the table.

"All we have to do is come up with some awesome song and—"

"Wait, a song? With us singing and stuff?" Marceline said as she suddenly got all stiff.

"Yeah, and you can play your bass guitar and me with my beatboxing! Aw man, this will be—"

"I can't." Marceline mumbled.

Finn stopped and looked at Marceline in complete surprise.

"What?"

"I said I can't okay!" Marceline yelled as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Why not? You're a really talented musician, and your voice is beautiful! I know, I've heard you sing in front of crowds all the time!"

"Yeah, well that's _your_ Marceline._ I'm_ not doing it! Now just drop it and think of something else or I'll — I'll — just—"

Finn just sat there. Staring at her, wondering why this was such a big deal to her. He decided that he couldn't force her to do it so he got up to her and tried smoothing things out.

"Okay, okay, my bad. Just calm down, alright. I won't force you, okay. Just, take it easy." Finn said taking hold of her shoulders and set her back down her chair.

Her face was pink from the anger, and secretly because of the compliments that he gave her. She was breathing heavily for a while, trying to calm herself down. For those few minutes the room was silent until.

THWAP! Marceline smacked Finn right on his left cheek. "That was for getting me mad."

She then picked Finn up and kissed the bright red cheek with her pale blue lips. "And that's for saying sorry."

Finn's face turned so red that you couldn't even tell where he was slapped.

She pushed Finn away and grabbed him by the wrist. "Don't think you're getting anything else. Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She said pulling out of the kitchen and back to the garage.

"I've got some futons you could use. I sleep on them too, but I'm giving you your own." Marceline said as she opened the floorboards in the middle of the living room and took out two single futons that were still in their plastic bags. "You're lucky I've got two, otherwise you'd be sleeping on the floor." Marceline chuckled. "Okay, you'll be sleeping over here…" she said setting his just a couple of feet away from hers. "Now don't get any ideas. Got it?" She said with the same stern tone from before.

Finn went even redder at the thought and nervously nodded in reply. He was a little tense from it, but he was relieved when Marceline started laughing.

"I'm just kidding, but really. I don't want to wake up with you feeling me up and everything." She said getting up to turn off the lights.

"You better sleep now, you're going to need you strength for tomorrow." Marceline said with a mischievous smile on her face, turning the lights off.

Finn sat down and took his pack off. The futon felt really soft, although it was dusty from being stored under the floor. He heard Marceline lie down shortly after and he decided he should get some sleep. All the while he was still awake he wondered how he was going to get home if Marceline couldn't sing with him, also what things Marceline was going to make him do in the morning. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of having to do something for Marceline was both exciting and a little scary. Finn knows how much she liked playing mind games, and tricking everybody. Like the time she made him prank a full grown mountain troll. It was really funny, she told him that trolls are really hard to scare, but if you pull it off the troll completely _flips out_. It was hilarious seeing the troll lose it, but she didn't tell him what happens after. The troll took a few breathes, then gave the scariest face and scream Finn's ever heard, he even started chasing Finn until he got to the mouth of the cave where Marceline was…rolling on the ground, laughing at Finn's terrified face. He laughed about it later on, but ever since then he's always been on high guard when she asked him to do something. Just the thought of it made him nervous.

"Hunting," Marceline said gulping down the rest of her breakfast.

"That's it…" Finn asked in surprise,"…hunting?"

"I like eating soup, but I need some real meat every now and then." She said, digging around her can searching for a morsel of chicken.

"Where'd you learn how to hunt?"

"From this book…" She said, she got up and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before she came back with an old, thick, and very familiar looking book. "…the Enchiridion."

"Where did you get that?" Finn asked in surprise. The book was exactly the same as when he first got it. The pages were brown from age, worn, and torn. Some of the words were faded, though oddly enough the colors in all the pictures were vivid. The leather cover was as beaten up as always, but the only thing different was that there were a lot less ripped out pages in it. It seemed a lot thicker.

"Simon gave it to me before he left. He told me that he wasn't able to control his episodes, and that this was going to teach me how survive from now own. With this, I learned how to fend for myself, to fight, to find shelter, but that's pretty much it because everything else in here just shows you how to score with princesses." She said, flipping through the pages.

"Hehe yeah, those were funny." Finn said, he turned a little red thinking about how he spent one whole day reading on how to impress Princess Bubblegum with the dance moves he saw in 'The Hero's Guide to Peacocking'.

"Do you have this in the future?" Marceline asked, she closed the book and set it aside.

"Yeah, it's like a hero's guide book."

"Oh, so…did you score a princess yet?" She asked casually.

"What, no!"

"Don't lie, I saw you blushing. So how many were there?"

"Non—"

"Did you do it in a group?"

"Now that—"

"Were any of them…_in too deep?_"

"Stop okay! Nothing ever happened!" Finn screamed, he shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table.

"Okay, dude relax. I was just playing ya. No need to get worked up." She said, to be honest she was a little scared. Finn's never really given her the impression of being scary. She even backed away a little with a half sorry half don't kill me look on her face. Then all of a sudden he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Gotcha," He said as he sat back down laughing lightly. This was a pretty big thing for him, pranking "Marceline the Queen of Vampires and pranks" and succeeding was a pretty big feat.

She had to give to him, he got her pretty good. Although she could easily get him back ten times as hard right then and there she thought he deserved a little victory every now and then since she found out that she was practically unbeatable in the future. So she just shrugged it off and laughed too.

"Hehe, good one. Well, it's been nice sitting here and chatting for the last three hours, but it's really time we should get going."

"It can't be that hard. We've both got awesome skills from the Enchiridion, this should be easy. Besides, it just a deer." Finn said stretching his arms and getting his sword.

"Don't underestimate this deer. I've been tracking it for weeks now. He seems to always be one step ahead of me, even if I'm experienced at this. Every time I think I have him, he spots me then runs off. I almost had him yesterday until you dropped in and scared it away by calling all those things. So you pretty much owe me that deer." She said grabbing her satchel and fire axe.

"How was I supposed to know you wer—"Finn felt his back get really heavy all of a sudden and lost his balance. He fell on his butt and turned around to see about two and a half dozen cans of soup in his bag.

"Now that I have you, we can hunt much longer. Keeping on its tail is pretty hard. We might be a few days."

"Have you even caught game like this before?" Finn asked slowly getting back up to his feet.

"Nope, but the book provides hunting strategies, and I know just which to use since I've tried numerous others mentioned in the book which all failed." She said opening the tunnel entrance.

"Wait, what about the slime walkers?" Finn asked, the heavy load made him struggle to keep himself on the ladder.

"We'll start by covering the western part of the city, I did some recon there already. Those things don't seem to like that place so much."

"How come?" he asked, taking off his load and plopping on the ground for a rest.

"Simon's not too far from there, and it gets kinda chilly. I think he's starting to build the kingdom you were talking about, anyways the big ones pretty much avoid that area as much as possible, they seem to be repelled by the cold, but I keep seeing the really small ones flocking over there. Sometimes I hear him calling the name 'Gunter', and all the little ones just seem to be summoned by it. Anyways, we shouldn't worry about them, they're harmless."

Judging from Finn's stomachaches it was probably lunch time when they reached the west side exit of the city. The journey wasn't so bad, the ice winds were very weak and it felt like a cool breeze for about half way there. They were tailed a few times by some slime walkers, (a term that both of them grew fond of) but even the slightest touch of the breeze forced them to retreat. As they got closer, the breeze started getting colder and colder. It even got to a point where he could see Marceline's breathe when they talked. The city was much larger than Finn expected as well. Compared to this the Candy Kingdom was nothing but a small town.

"Quick question, why would a deer go here?" said Finn. "It's way too chilly here, I don't think it would want to be around here all the time. And I'm pretty sure if Ice King saw him he'd probably freak it out."

"Weren't you listening to me back at the firehouse? I said I did recon here already. The areas north of here are always clear of slime walkers, and it's downhill from here too so the melted ice runs down there like a stream. South from here is more uphill, and city gets thicker so there's not much fertile soil there." She was going from informative to showing off. She kept telling him what she learned from living here. Finn, didn't mind though. It was actually good to talk to her about this. One, he could really use all the info, and two, he had something to keep his focus on how cold it was getting. "Slime walkers, believe it or not have a system. It's like an ant colony. They have workers who scrounge around for food, sentries to warn them of attacks, and soldiers."

"Have you ever seen the queen?" he asked. "If they work like that then they have to have a queen."

"Actually, I've never had a chance to take a deep look into it." She lightly scratched her cheek, wondering herself if there was a queen. "It's pretty hard, their system is pretty tight. I've been spotted a couple of times and I know you know what it's like once they've got you. I owe a lot to the sewers. It's saved my butt multiple times. Heh, you might even call me a sewer rat." She chuckled.

"Do you even like it here?" Finn asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she said sounding like he told a really bad joke. "I freaking hate it here!"

"So why do you stay in this dump?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked. "It pretty dangerous out there."

Finn was aghast at this. It was way out of her character to say adventuring into an unknown land was too dangerous. Then again, he was back in time, and things still aren't how they are in the future. _'We're going to fix that, and a few other things later on.' _

"We're here." she said.

The temperature was almost unbearable at this point. Finn could see icicles hanging from the light posts going down the road. The snow covered well over two city blocks, and just as Marceline said small, penguin-shaped, slime walkers were waddling towards the open road where he could see blocking the rest of the road.

"They're kinda cute aren't they?" Marceline said. "At least when they're shaped like that, harmless, and not slime filled." She said, kind of amused by the sarcastic smile Finn was giving her. "Anyways, we better press on if you want any lunch. Then after that we can start tracking."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Finn said running ahead.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Marceline said walking slowly on the icy road with arms crossed and a smile on her face.

After they were at a considerable distance from the snow and strong breeze they finally stopped and prepared for lunch.

"Let's go gather some firewood. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes." She said.

"Okay," he said. The walking around the developing forest really reminded Finn of home, but it didn't do him any good for firewood. The trees were still too young and skinny. He even wondered how Marceline was going to start the fire. After twenty-five minutes of searching all he could find were some sticks and small branches. It wasn't enough to keep the fire going for more than five minutes.

"How was your search?" Finn asked, but he pretty much got the answer himself, Marceline was empty handed.

"That's all I could find." He said, feeling disappointed.

"That's it? That's great, we even have some to spare!"

"Are you serious, how is _this_ more than enough?" he said, in a stunned voice, staring in disbelief at his pathetic excuse of a pile.

"Yeah, all we need now is a slime walker." Marceline said, walking away from their site and making her way to the street with her axe in hand.

"Why do we need that?" Finn asked, catching up to her.

"Well, we need their slime more than the whole thing, but since we don't have a jar or some container we're going to need the whole thing. " She said scanning the area from behind a bush. "Their slime is highly flammable, and it lasts for a long time. All we need is a small fire and we'll be good to go." She lowered to whisper, catching sight of a lone sentry. "I'll disable him while you finish him off."

Before giving him time to respond she jumped out of the bushes and threw her axe straight at the slime walker's back.

"Get him before he alert's the others!" She yelled at Finn.

Finn dashed towards it and jumped high into the air. He drove his sword right through its head on landing. It squirmed for a bit until it slowly stopped moving.

"Quick, drag it back before any other sentries get here." She said pulling Finn's sword out and grabbing its arms.

Finn got his sword and ran over to its rough, thick legs.

"Be careful not to spill any." She said slowly hoisting the body just a foot above the ground. The body was deceptively heavy. They struggled not to stop until they got back to their spot.

"That was awesome!" Marceline laughed, plopping onto the grass after getting back.

'_Well, at least her thrills for danger are there.'_ Finn thought as he nodded happily back at her.

"We might as well call this supper." She said looking at the setting sun. "Well, let's get started. First, we have to soak the wood in the slime for about two minutes then we need a spark. We can leave the rest to dry and pack them up for later. This fire's going to last us the whole night if we're lucky." She said. She asked Finn to open the body up on the top. The hollow form turns into a small tub if you open it correctly. Next, she gather all the wood and dumped it in the slime. After a few minutes of soaking she took them all out and selected the smallest one and placed the rest by the side of the body.

"Now, what about the spark?" Finn asked.

"Are you sure you read the book? It has a complete survival guide in the last chapter, 'In Unknown Lands' on chapter 167." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"There was no chapter 167 a lot of the pages were ripped out when I got it. It only went up to chapter 138." He said defensively.

"Why don't you read up while you're waiting, I brought it with me in case I needed help…see." She said drawing out the book from her satchel.

She got her axe and Finn's sword and striked the two lightly against each other on top of the soaked stick. A huge burst of fire erupted from the stick for a second then died down to small bond fire. It wasn't too bright or too hot, it was perfect.

After ten long minutes later. They finally got to eat, and Finn found the meal more rewarding than a chunk of Jake's meatloaf. The small pieces of chicken seemed like whole thighs, the carrots and peas tasted like it was cooked by a gourmet chef, and soup warmed him up like a hot bath. His facial expressions only made it even funnier than the sounds he was making when he was eating. He's _never _felt this hungry before. It's as if his appetite's increased since he got there.

Finn was amazed at how much more the Echiridion had to offer besides winning over princesses. There were so many things he never knew about. There was a chapter about herbs, "A Thousand Uses"; mind trainers, "Solve a Sphinx"; even one about how to train dragons "Flight with Might". He found the name of the author a little funny though, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." When he finally got tired of reading he put the book in his pack along with all the cans of soup.

Both Finn and Marceline didn't remember ordering a wake-up call by a heavy down-pour. It was about four in the morning when a sudden wave of rain impaled them. The cool breeze from uphill made it even worse. Cold, wet, and tired, they took what they could with them and ran to a wrecked car about quarter of a mile away.

Closing the door behind him, Finn took off his soaking wet hat and shook his head. "Ugh, that…sucked!"

"My feelings exactly." Marceline said, wringing her hair out.

"Well, at least we got some wood left, right?" Finn said looking over the back seat where three small branches sat. "The rain won't affect the slime will it?" Finn asked, hanging his wrung out hat on the rear view mirror.

"I have no idea. Probably not though, the wood's pretty much totally full of it by now. It should be fine."

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here a while. It's been raining for about ten minutes, and it doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon." Finn said, leaning back on the driver's seat which smelled profusely of cats.

"Yeah, I guess this means we're gonna be pushed back even more. That deer's probably seeking shelter up north. Once we leave the west side we're going to have to be on our guards 24/7." She said gloomily.

"Do we really have to get this deer?" Finn asked.

"Why don't you try eating chicken soup for the last three years huh?" She said. "Besides, you owe me so you have no right to complain." A tone of irritation in her voice signaled Finn to just drop it.

The rain seemed to get stronger and stronger as time went by. The time spent in the car wasn't the best experience for both of them either. Two teens, both woken up on the wrong side of the bed. One of which was already getting a little hostile. Getting any sleep was out of the question too. A lot would think that pouring rain outside is relaxing, but this rain was different. It wasn't relaxing, the metal roof made the rain sound like a six year old banging pots and pans as loud as he could, and the occasional thunder and lightning wasn't a treat either.

They both were calm after the first thirty minutes until Finn started shivering. He thought that it was just a little chill, but as time went by his shivering turned violently strong. Marceline was turned the other way and the loud bangs of rain on the roof made it almost impossible to hear from the passenger to the driver's seat, but suddenly she felt the car shaking and turned around. Finn was in the second stage of hypothermia.

"Oh grod, Finn!" she screamed, trying to hold Finn from shaking so much.

She reached for Finn's bag, searching for the Enchiridion, hoping to find a way to help him, but it wasn't there._ 'Crap, he must've dropped it!"_

Getting out of the car, she dashed back to the fire site searching frantically in the pouring rain. It was ankle deep in rain, and the book was nowhere to be found. She ran back to the car and tried to think of what to do. Panicked and afraid, she acted solely on instinct. She quickly took off their shirts and rolled Finn over to face her. She told him that everything was going to be alright and hugged him. Finn's rippled breathing scared her, but she held on to him for dear life, hoping that he would warm up. Half an hour went by and he was still shaking, but his breath calmed. Two hours passed, and Finn was finally back to his normal self. The rain had died down at this point, and both were in a deep sleep. Marceline's grip loosened, but she still kept Finn close to her. He let his head rest on her shoulder. His messed up, damp hair tangled in hers. It was about noon when Finn woke up. He opened his eyes and yawned. Marceline groaned and pressed her cheek on him trying to keep him quiet. As Finn shifted his body around to get up he noticed that his back felt more sensitive than usual and that something smooth was rubbing against his front side. Finn's movement bothered Marceline, she wanted to get more sleep.

"Stop moving already…" she said. Then suddenly, everything came back to her. Her eyes widened, and her face flushed red. "GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled, pushing Finn so hard that he fell out of the car.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were the one hugging m—"Finn suddenly stopped. His whole face turned red, his mood turned from angry to complete bashfulness, and he quickly turned around.

"What, too chicken to say something to my face?" She said jumping out of the car and trying to get Finn to look at her. "Answer me now!" She demanded.

"Marceline…where's my shirt?" Finn asked nervously.

Marceline's eyes widened. She looked down at herself and saw that they were both topless. She seemed to remember everything except her stripping down to keep Finn warm.

She covered her bare chest and rushed back to the car. She spotted their shirts and quickly put hers on. Trying hard to keep what dignity she had left, she got their stuff ready, got outside the car, and gave Finn his shirt and hat.

"We should get going now." She said, handing Finn his things and quickly walking away.

The rest of the trip up north was silent, they were both still too embarrassed to talk to each other. Finn tried to spring up a conversation to take their minds off things, but nothing seemed to come up. Finn thought he'll just leave her alone for a while and read, but as he was searching through his bag he couldn't find the book. Hesitating at first, Finn tapped Marceline on the shoulder.

"Hey, Marceline…" Finn said, going a little red. "…where's the Enchiridion?"


End file.
